The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental shrub, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Scrivjean’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kidderminster, Worcester, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform Rose varieties with attractive flower coloration and better disease resistance.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1994 of Rosa hybrida ‘Flower Carpet’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,282, as the female, or seed, parent with Rosa hybrida ‘Shine On’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Kidderminster, Worcester, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by softwood cuttings at Kidderminster, Worcester, United Kingdom since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.